your bed is my mute
by psychrollins
Summary: Seth can't sleep because he can't stop thinking about Dean. Drabble. M/M, Ambrollins slash.


**A/N: first prompt fill, born from: "****PROMPT: seth going to dean's room in the middle of the night because even though he's tried, he can't stop thinking about him." what ensues is seth thinking, and some cuddling. my tumblr is psychrollins if you'd like to send me a prompt or just drop me a message to rant about ambrollins or ambreigns because they give me so many feels! any comments or crit welcome. thank you for your love and support, enjoy!**

* * *

Seth knows that this is a bad idea, like a really, really bad idea. He should quit while he's ahead, turn around and go back to his own room. But he can't. He knows he's acting like a five year old who just had a bad dream, but he's going out of his mind. He can't stop thinking about Dean.

They call Dean the crazy one, the lunatic fringe, psychotic, the whole shebang, but really, he's the crazy one. Seth's the one who can't sleep at night because he hasn't got a certain warm body beside him, not Dean. It's half the reason why he's already opened the door adjoining his and Dean's room – because this is a posh hotel where the three single beds are all different rooms – and stepping into the darkness.

He blames Dean entirely for what he's about to do, (because if Dean hadn't touched him so god damn much earlier on, or maybe if Dean hadn't made a habit of sleeping in Seth's bed because his wasn't 'comfy enough' in all the other places they've stopped at recently, Seth would be able to sleep by himself) and decides that Dean doesn't have to know about this. He's going to lie beside him so he can finally get some sleep, and then when he wakes up before Dean in the morning – which he _always _does – he'll slip back to his own room and Dean will never know. It's simple really.

So Seth does exactly that, he lies down beside Dean and is thankful that he doesn't stir when the bed dips slightly.

He looks at Dean, _really _looks at him as much as he can in the darkness of the room and although it's what he's been doing all night, he thinks about him. Seth can't actually understand how any of _this _happened. Because when Seth first met Dean, his cock didn't react to him. But now, when they're at the gym or practicing in the ring, more often than not Seth will have to excuse himself before anyone notices his raging hard on. At first, Seth put it down to not having been laid in a while, but then again, it never happened with Roman or anyone else, so Seth tried his hardest to stop thinking about it.

That's when Seth started to think about other things, like how Dean's lips would feel on his skin, how his hands would feel digging into his hips and just down nice it would be to be with Dean every single minute of the damn day.

"God, you think really fucking loudly," Dean's raspy, sleep filled voice mumbles from beside him and Seth practically jumps out of his own skin. Dean's arms quickly curl around Seth's waist so that he doesn't fall out of the bed and onto the floor and pulls him into his chest.

"I er, shit, Dean m' sorry." Seth scrambles, trying to slither out of Dean's arms because _holy shit _he hadn't anticipated Dean waking up and finding out that he'd snuck into his bed in the middle of the night. And how could he even begin to explain the bulge forming at the front of his sleep pants?

Dean keeps a firm hold on Seth however, and nuzzles his face into his hair.

"You should be sorry," Dean mumbles, breath ghosting down the back of Seth's neck, making his skin tingle. "What took you so long? Was starting to get lonely." Seth tries to get a hold on himself, because fucking Dean, Dean's nuzzling into his neck and holding onto him and what the fuck is he saying right now?

"Dean I – wait, what?"

Dean laughs quietly, and the sound vibrates in Seth's body, "You're so oblivious." Dean moves his hands from Seth's waist and slips his hands into his. "As much as I love talking to you, m' really tired. So like, we'll deal with this in the morning. Get some sleep, Seth." Seth knows that he should move, get out of the bed, go to his own room, because Dean's half asleep and he doesn't know what he's saying, but he can't bring himself to. Because Dean's so warm, Dean feels like what one of those pictures with snow outside the window and warm fires and candles and cosy shit on the inside, Dean makes him feel incredibly warm. So he doesn't move. Seth sighs, and snuggles closer to Dean.

"Oh and just for the record Seth, I think about you a lot too."


End file.
